The Yellow Room
by scion.of.morbidity
Summary: "Red or blue?" Luna needs advice. It's up to Rolf to help her.  My attempt at  fluff. You have been warned.


**Title: **The Yellow Room

**Author: **Claire (.morbidity)

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairings: **Luna/Rolf

**Warnings: **This has no plot! If you are looking for something with a plot, meaning or worth, turn away now. If not, you have been warned! (Beware the drabble)

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JKR.

**Summary:**

"Red or blue?" Luna needs advice. It's up to Rolf to help her. Fluff. You have been warned.

**Notes: **

So a plot bunny made it's way down the street and I decided to try to write Luna. And so I made Rolf as well. And from that, I made this:

_-TYR-_

It was a brilliant day, ticking all the boxes too: the sun was shining, birds chirping and a warm breeze was fluttering through the meadow, tickling the grasses.

Rolf let a smile ease onto his face as the sight appeared before him, crack of apparition sounding in his ears. Summer days when the Department of Experimental Breeding closed at three – this was what he lived for.

After pausing a second to take it all in he leapt towards the stairs, climbing up with a spring in each step. Anticipation rose in him as he landed on the porch and rattled the wind chimes.

"Darling, I am home!"

He though for a second about waiting for her to open the door, but in the next second decided that waiting was rather tiresome. This was a good decision, as Luna had not heard him and he would have been waiting for quite some time before she would have glanced out the window to find him staring into space. And even then she would have thought nothing of it.

That was his Luna.

"Luna?"

Rolf wondered where his wife had got to. Knowing Luna, she would be wherever he didn't think she was. And right now he rather thought she would be in the house. Which meant she was probably out in the sun, enjoying the day. But knowing Luna, she was exactly where she shouldn't be, which meant she was nowhere nearby at all, quite possibly in another country now that he thought about it. For example, Japan. He would not be surprised at all if it turned out that his wife had escaped to Japan when searching for the beard of the famed goblin king of Switzerland, which legend tells was set on fire during an epic battle between the Swiss goblins and some Fanged Geraniums, never minding that goblins do not have beards to have set on fire. Or perhaps she had left the Earth entirely. In fact, knowing Luna…

"Rolf?"

Rolf blinked.

Round blue eyes blinked back.

"Luna!"

For a second, their eyes met in mutual understanding, knowing that where they were was utterly, perfectly right.

Rolf was happy to say that Luna's sudden appearance before him did not shock him. Not even a little. In fact he was quite pleasantly amused as he took in the slim figure of his wife. And if he could take a guess, he would say that Luna was also quite happy to see him after a long day of separation. He leaned down to kiss her, as was the duty of a husband after separation from his wife for a period of time as long as a day.

Naturally, Luna ruined this.

"The Blibbering Humdingers told me I should paint the room blue, but I think it should be red. What do you think?"

Rolf paused for a second, straightened back up, and gathered his wits. One needed their wits when dealing with Luna. Otherwise, they were liable to lose them.

"Luna, why are you repainting the rooms?"

Luna tilted her head to the right – Rolf's right that is: her left. Like that, she stared at him, shallot earring dangling beside her shoulder, while her wand balanced precariously on the tip of her ear, threatening to fall.

"Luna?"

She snapped back up, soft smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I saw a Fangle Inapod. What was that?"

Rolf smiled indulgently.

"Repainting, Luna?"

"Have I been painted?"

Rolf bit his lip. His Luna could be quite humorous at times. Of course, at other times Rolf could see how some people could become a little exasperated with his darling. And really he did not blame Hermione Granger for storming out and vowing to never visit again. But the rest of the time he pitied his Luna, who was so rarely understood.

So he shrugged off his cloak and flung it down onto the sofa, making towards the staircase, heading up to their room. He heard Luna following behind.

"Why did you ask me about painting a room, Luna?"

As they reached the top of the stairway, they fell into step, Rolf taking deep long strides, Luna trotting along beside him.

"Yes, I was wondering what colour we should paint the new room. But I don't see what this has to do with repainting."

Rolf stopped short, a single eyebrow raised.

"Luna, why are we adding a new room?"

Luna stopped, just a pace in front of him.

"Because we need one." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rolf listed all the known participants of the Rotfang Conspiracy before answering.

"Luna, darling, we are managing perfectly fine with what we have got. We really do not need a new room."

Luna, his darling, looked confused.

"But the nargles said that we would…"

Rolf looked away sadly. He hated it when Luna was wrong. Hated her disappointments. Hated it when reality cut it's way into her life. She was so… naïve, pure, innocent… Her childhood had lasted the war and had come out safely the other end, where so many others had not. He needed to protect her; it was his duty. When he could not shelter her, it hurt.

Hearing her cry at night on the anniversary of the death of her father caused gut-wrenching pain every year.

But then his eyes caught sight of something that shouldn't be there.

At the end of the hall, where there should have been nothing, was a staircase.

"Luna, when did that staircase get there?"

Luna's head shot up.

"This morning. It leads up to the new room."

Rolf's feet were moving without his consent. They were making their way up the flight of steps that were not supposed to be there and into a room that definitely shouldn't be there. And while he did have to admire the excellent wand work of his wife in making such a beautiful room, the fact was-

"Luna, why did you make it?"

Luna walked around him and leaned against him, encouraging his arms to wrap around her small frame as they watched the afternoon sun glimmer over the wood.

"It's for Lorcan."

Rolf leaned forward and rested his chin on her head.

"Who is Lorcan, darling?"

Luna wrapped a hand around her stomach.

"It's what I've decided to name the baby."

Rolf froze, feeling his arms go tight.

"What? Baby?"

He spun her around.

"Yes, the baby."

"_Baby_?"

Luna nodded, unperturbed. She reached up to grab a lock of his hair, and tugged at it.

"Lorcan Scamander. It's a nice name."

"Y-you are pregnant?"

Luna did not seem to grasp the full weight of the situation.

"Mhm. Let's have cereal for dinner tonight."

"I am going to be a father?"

Luna, his darling, looked worried, of all things.

"Would you prefer to be the mother? You don't look very happy."

Rolf laughed. For what else could he do when he saw the concern reflected in the eyes of his sweet, loving Luna?

"Luna, my Luna… I have never been happier."

Luna joined him giggling, louder and louder until finally he had to stop to breath. But Luna kept laughing past what was generally an acceptable length for laughter.

So Rolf started laughing again.

"Oh, Luna…"

They laughed for a while. They did this sometimes, just laughed. It was fun. Luna had introduced him to it when she had met him – in fact that is how they had first met: Luna was laughing.

Rolf knew that people had described Luna's laugh as crude, over the top and lacking refinement. But that was what he loved about Luna.

She brought the child out in both of them.

Eventually, they calmed down.

At which point Luna froze.

"I've just remembered something very important."

Luna the mood killer was back.

"Is everything alright? What is happened? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?" Rolf felt something twist inside him at the thought, his mind unwillingly wandering back to the day, two years ago, when Luna had been cursed and no one had realised, not even him, until it was almost too late…

Luna herself had been blaming the Wrackspurts.

Luna bit her lip.

"It's fine, mostly, but…"

She paused as Rolf felt his heart stop.

"Red or blue?"

He cursed himself for not remembering. He should have remembered – he should be used to the crazy whims of his mad wife by now. And for getting so worked up when obviously Luna was fine, because really he was taking himself too seriously-

Rolf's gaze seared through the room, observing every nook and cranny, trying to decide which colour would look better, red or blue…

"Green. Definitely green."

Because really, sometimes Rolf needed Luna around much more than she needed him.

Luna's unblinking stare studied the room.

"Yes." She agreed with a decisive nod. "Definitely green. Spell it with me?"

Rolf nodded, taking out his wand.

Together they said a charm, turning the room the perfect shade.

As the sun went down, the couple descended the steps into the kitchen, where they ate sandwiches, after which they returned to their own room for the night.

Rolf finally got his kiss.

_-TYR-_

Eight months later, the infants Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were welcomed home. The twins, identical, had the light silvery-blond hair of their parents, and the crystal blue eyes of their mother. They would grow up to be naturalists, much the same as their parents, Lysander becoming Editor in Chief of the Quibbler and Lorcan moving to Zanzibar to study a breed of arachnid named the 'Speckled South-American Guinea Pig', only known to be found in Antarctica.

Four months after their birth, the twins moved into the yellow room.

_-TYR-_

_-TYR-_

_-TYR-_

Basically, the inspiration for this came from an image of Luna asking advice: red or blue. Her advisor decides green. So she picks yellow. From that, this developed.

I would love to know what you think, so please review!


End file.
